


Fighter

by anablue1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Broken Bones, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Caring Dean Winchester, Concussions, Fever, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Poor Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Vomiting, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Sam hates his new school and everyone in it. Usually, Sam doesn't complain about school, he genuinely likes it. But the minute Sam found out that Dean had to go to a different school than him, he knew something bad was going to happen.14-year-old Sam trying to defend himself and 18-year-old Dean being the protective brother like always





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic and I think I did a really good job!!
> 
> I love Dean and Sam Winchester with all my heart!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Sam hates his new school and everyone in it. Usually, Sam doesn't complain about school, he genuinely likes it. But the minute Sam found out that Dean had to go to a different school than him, he knew something bad was going to happen.

Even though Dean (or Sam) never talked to each other during school, it was nice to know that he was at least THERE with him in the same place. And he was right because barely a week into the school, Sam was exiting the premises when he felt a pair of  rough hands grab the back of his t-shirt and slam him into a locker face first, that would definitely leave a bruise later. Sam hoped not, it was getting harder and harder to hide this from Dean who is becoming extremely suspicious when Sam comes limping home. Sam waves him off but he knows Dean isn't convinced.

"Hey nerd," Bill Seth hissed. Sam repressed a shudder when he felt Bill's breath on his cheek. Bill grabbed a handful of his hair (damn his long hair) and smashed his face into the locker again. Sam bit his lip to keep from shouting but a small whimper escaped that caused Bill to laugh.

"Awwww is Sammy gonna cry?" Bill cooed tightening his hold on his hair. Sam's eyes watered reflectively at the stinging pain but he didn't cry, not wanting to give Bill the satisfaction.

"Look guys, Sammy is gonna cry." Bill's friends laughed and Sam's face turned hot with embarrassment. Sam knew he could take Bill down. Bill was way bigger than him but Sam knew way more about fighting than Bill probably did, the problem was that Bill always came at him with a group and Sam cursed all bullies for always coming in groups.

Bill let him go and he was about to make a run for it, before two of his friends roughly grabbed each his shoulders, keeping him still. Bill smirked and grabbed Sam's face, forcing him to look at him. "Here's the deal Sammy boy," Bill drawled, pressing his fingers into Sam's checks harder, causing a thin line of blood to run down. "My folks are pissed at me for failing in Math, and I really don't want my parents on my ass so your going to do my homework for me. Got it?"

When Sam didn't reply, Bill scowled and punched him in the gut. Sam grunted and wheezed as he felt all the breath leave him.

"Got it you fucker!!" Bill sneered. Sam nodded and Bill's friends let him go. Bill shoved his textbook into Sam's chest and pushed him out the door.

"I better get an A or I swear to fucking God I will beat you till your black and blue!!" Bill threatened as Sam scrambled to leave, running all the way to the motel they were staying, never stopping and never looking back.                                

                                      ()()

By the time Sam made it back to their room, he was out of breath and his side and face was sore and aching. Sam groaned when he knew Dean was going to question what happned and Sam was NOT in the mood right now. He can already feel a migraine coming just thinking about it (or it can probably be because Bill practically tossed Sam around gripping his hair tightly).

Sam entered the motel and ducked his head low, his bangs covering his face. He closed the door softly hoping Dean wouldn't hear him enter. He should've known better. 

"Heya, Sammy," Dean greeted him from the couch, his eyes glued on the TV.

"Hey, Dean," Sam mumbled, placing his backpack on the table.

"How was your day kiddo?"

"It was fine."

Dean looked away from the TV, concerned about the lack of answer from his little brother. Right when Sam got home he usually ranted about what he learned, what he did, etc. Sam cursed himself for being such a bad liar, especially to his older brother. Dean knew him better than himself and he should've known that Dean would see right through his facade.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean asked skeptically. Sam can feel Dean's eyes looking at him.

"I'm just tired Dean," Sam said quietly, shielding his face further from Dean.

"Okay then," Dean said unconvincingly. "Go wash up while I make dinner."

Sam practically ran past him and locked himself in the bathroom, willing his heart rate to go down. He turned on the water and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. Sam gasped. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this from Dean. There was a purple blackish bruise consuming his whole left cheek where he got slammed in with the locker. His whole left cheek was twice the size of his right because of the swelling and Sam can taste a hint of blood in his mouth. There were crescent shapes on both his cheeks from when Bill grabbed his face, both sides had dried blood from the wound. Sam took a shaky breath and he winced as he took of his shirt. Luckily his side didn't look as bad but Sam knew he was going to be sore as hell. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and stepped under the steaming water. Sam sighed contentedly when the hot water made his muscles relax.

He bit his lip and thought about what he was going to tell Dean. If Sam told Dean right now he knew Dean would go stand up for his little brother and hurt them. Since Dean is 18 he's a legal adult and he can go to jail and Sam really didnt want that. So, Sam decided not to tell Dean and wait until Dad came back from his hunt and Sam prayed he would come back soon so they could get the hell out of this town.

Sam jumped when he heard knocking on the door. "C'mon Samantha!! Foods gonna get cold!!" Dean shouted. Sam scowled.

"I'm coming, jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean countered, his footsteps retreating from the door.

Sam got out the shower and cursed when he remebered he forgot to bring his clothes. He changed quickly in his and Dean's room and sighed in relief when Dean wasn't there.

"C'mon Sam!!" Dean called out from the kitchen. "I'm fucking hungry!!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Your always hungry!!" Sam sassed, fumbling to put on his sweatpants. Sam heard Dean mumble something about an 'annoying little brother' and Sam smirked. His smirk melted away when he stepped into the dinner table his heart hammering in his chest. Dean's reaction was immediate.

"Holy fuck Sam!!' Dean exclaimed, inspecting his face. Sam winced and flinched away from Dean's fingers.

"What happned to your face?!" Dean demanded, his actions more gentle than before. Sam blinked.

"I got hit with a dodge ball," Sam blurted out.

Dean's eyebrows raised increbously. " _You_ got hit with a dodgeball!!"

Sam nodded. Dean looked at him unbelievably and shook his head.

"C'mon Sammy. I know that's not what happned. I need you to tell me so I can help," Dean said softly. Sam's eyes watered and he swallowed at the lump that was forming in his throat. He really had the best big brother.

Sam shook his head. "I'm okay, Dean. I just didn't see the ball coming towards me okay?"

Dean looked like he wanted to argue but he stopped and sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging. 

"Okay, Sammy. I believe you. But if something's wrong you'll tell me right?"

Sam felt guilty if he said yes but he had to. For Dean. 

"Yeah, Dean. I'll tell you."

Dean still looked unconvinced but Sam saw him let it go. 

"I made mac and cheese."

 

After dinner Sam started on his homework and looked wearily at Bill's textbook when he finished.

He had to stick up for himself. He couldn't let himself be weak and be controlled by someone. That's now how he was raised. That's not how  _Dean_ raised him. He was a fighter for God's sake!!

With that thought Sam went to bed early that night, he was going to have a LONG day tomorrow and since Sam and Dean first arrived here, he couldn't wait to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter and I felt incredibly proud of myself!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!! It took me a long time rippp

For the first time in forever, Sam woke up before Dean. He took a quick shower, got dressed as quick as possible without making any noise (Dean is  _really_ grumpy in the morning, before he has his coffee), and shoved a whole bagel down his throat so fast Dean would be proud. 

He anxiously sat at the motels ratty dinner table and waited for Dean to wake up. A couple minutes later, he heard Dean cuss and stumble his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Dean."

Dean just grunted and went straight to brew some coffee.

"Why are you up so early?" Dean asked gruffly, yawning. Sam shrugged.

Dean just sighed and took a sip of his coffee. His face scrunched up in disgust and Sam laughed.

"Why does motel coffee have to taste so shitty!!" Dean whined, glaring at a still laughing Sam as he leaves the kitchen.

Sam grabs his backpack and waits for Dean outside. Since, Dad took the impala, Sam and Dean have to walk to their school but luckily their schools aren't to far away from each other, and the motel they were staying. It was a bitch to walk every day though.

"You ready Sammy?" Dean said, startling Sam out of his thoughts. Sam glared at him.

"It's, Sam."

Dean grinned. "Whatever, you know you like it."

I guess he kinda did.

                                       ()()

When Dean left Sam at his school he was anxious all day long. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would pop right out his chest.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Sam felt himself slightly start to tremble as he walked down the halls that were now vacant of any students.

"Heya Sammy!" A voice Sam will never forget said. Sam swallowed the saliva that was building in his mouth.

A rough hand grabbed his backpack and tossed him into the boys restroom.

"Did you finish my work?!" Bill sneered. Sam noticed Bill's friends weren't with him and he was going to fight his way out, but a heavy feeling in his gut willed him to stay rooted there.

Sam shook his head.

Bill hauled him by his worn t-shirt and punched him in the face.

"What did you say you fucking freak!!" Bill yelled in his face, his spit landing on Sam's face. Sam flinched but held his ground.

"I said," Sam gritted, "I didn't do it!"

Bill's face transformed from annoying and mad to downright furious. He pushed Sam against the wall roughly and Sam groaned in pain.

"And why didn't you do it?" Bill asked calmly. Sam was going to retort but he couldn't seem to speak.

That seemed to anger Bill because he tossed Sam back to the ground and kicked him in his sore ribs. This time Sam cried out because Bill didn't just stop at one kick. One kick turned into two. Two kicks into three. Sam's ribs twinged in protest and after 10 hard swift kicks, Sam's rib cracked and he choked on air.

Bill cackled and kneeled down next to him.

"Your such a freak you know that Sam?"

Sam whimpered and wrapped his arms around his broken ribs protectively.

"Awww I finally made Sammy Winchester cry," Bill cooed, grabbing Sam's hair roughly. Sam didn't even notice he was crying until he tasted his salty tears on his split lip, making it sting.

"Nobody cares about you Sammy," Bill continued, dragging Sam to one of the stalls.

"No," Sam mumbled dazedly. "No, no, no."

"What was that Sammy?" Bill asked, grabbing one of Sam's arm.

"Dean...."

He didn't mean to say it a loud. But he really wished his big brother was here right now. Bill's cold, harsh laugh broke Sam out of his thoughts.

"Your big brother isn't here to save you now Sammy. You know why? Because he doesn't give a flying fuck about you!!" Bill roared and slammed the stall door on Sam's fingers.

Sam screamed and tried to wiggle away but Bill was just to strong. Bill slammed the stall on his fingers one more time and Sam felt his stomach roll and his vision turn black around the edges.

Bill let him go roughly and Sam hit his head on the cool floor, making his vision worse even more. His ears were ringing so loud that he barely heard Bill's retreating steps.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose and regretted it instantly as fire spread throughout his body that pulled him under.

And before the darkness fully pulled him under, his last thought was Dean.

                                     ()()

Ever since Dad dropped off Sammy and him in this town to go solve a hunt, Dean had a bad feeling about it.

His worry increased gradually over the days when Sam would come limping home.

So, Dean decided to wait for Sam to get out of school since he got out earlier, to walk back together to the motel.

The bell rang and Dean jumped on the bench he was sitting on and silently cursed at himself for getting scared so easily. A stampede of kids exited the building and in a couple minutes they were all gone.

Dean checked his watch and realized that ten minutes had passed, and started to fiddle with the amulet Sam gave him a few years ago.

When the twenty minute mark passed, Dean walked into the building, his big brother senses on alert.

"Sammy?" Dean called out tentatively into the empty hallways, his voice echoing.

"Sam!" Dean called out more loudly, his heart beating in panic. Dean took deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to think rationally in case Sam was in real danger.

Dean looked into all of Sam's classrooms and rationality slowly started to fly out the window when he suddenly was standing in front of the boys restroom.

His brother senses were tingling and he decided to check for Sam in there.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

Dean heard a groan and he rushed in there, gasping at the sight.

Sam was lying on the floor, a pool of blood near his head and his thin arms wrapped around his torso.

"Holy shit, Sammy!!" Dean cried out in horror, kneeling down next to his little brother.

Dean touched his shoulder and Sam flinched violently causing him to whimper and mutter the word 'no, no, please' that made Dean's heart break.

"Sammy," Dean said softly, his voice cracking with emotion. "It's okay. It's just me. It's just me."

Sam opened his eyes into slits and Dean has never been so happy to see those hazel eyes.

"Dee?" Sam slurred. Dean nodded and brushed Sam's bangs away from his face.

"The one and only," Dean joked, but it was empty.

Sam whimpered again and grabbed onto Dean's leather jacket.

"Dee," Sam cried, "Hurts."

Dean felt himself get consumed in rage at the person that caused his baby brother pain but he controlled it. For now.

"Where does it hurt Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling Sam's head on his lap without causing to much pain.

"E'ery wh're," Sam said, his eyes closing before opening again.

"You have to be more specific than that Sammy. Can you try to tell me? For me?"

Sam nodded. "My head a-a-and my f-fingers."

Dean wiped away Sam's tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Anything else, Sammy?" Dean prompted gently.

Sam burst out into a sob and Dean has never heard such a painful sound. Oh yeah, whoever did this is dead.

"M-m-my r-ribs h-hurt s-so bad Dee," Sam stuttered through sobs. Dean could tell that crying was just making Sam in even more pain so Dean started running soothing circles on Sam's chest like he did when Sam got a really bad nightmare.

"Shhhh," Dean cooed. "I need you to calm down Sammy, your making your injuries worse."

Sam eventually started to calm down but Dean never stopped rubbing his chest.

"Okay, Sammy, I'm gonna check how bad your injuries are, you tell me right away if I'm hurting you, got it?"

"Okay, Dee," Sam whispered, latching on Dean's amulet for comfort. Dean felt his eyes prickle but he needed to stay strong.

First he needed to check on Sam's head because head injuries can turn ugly. Fast. Luckily, there didn't seem to be much damage, just a small but shallow cut that was still bleeding. Sam definitely had a concussion though, due to his slurred speech and his glazed and unfocused eyes. Then he checked Sam's fingers and they were definitely broken. His fingers were so swollen, Dean was concerned it might pop. Finally, he lifted Sam's shirt to check his ribs but a cold, clammy hand stopped him.

"Please don't get angry," Sam whispered. Dean whipped his head so fast at Sam he felt his neck crack.

"Why would I be mad?"

Sam's eyes welled up in more tears and he bit his lip, reopening the wound. "Because I didn't tell you!" Sam cried. Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair gently, mindful of the cut and small bump that was forming.

"I promise Sam, I'm not mad at you," Dean said gently.

"Your not?"

Dean sighed. "No I'm not. But I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who did this to you."

Sam's eyes widened. "No, no, please Dean! Don't do it!"

Dean didn't want to distress his brother more so he let it go.

"I'm gonna check your ribs now, okay?"

Sam's face turned pale and Dean was afraid he was going to puke, but Sam just nodded shakily and looked up at the ceiling, his grip on the amulet turning tight.

Dean lifted up Sam's shirt and flinched. He only lifted the shirt half way and he already saw a whole bunch of black and purple bruises.

When he fully moved Sam's shirt to see his injuries, Dean had to bite his tongue from screaming in anger.

Sam's whole torso was either a shade of black, purple or blue and he had most of those bruises on his left side.

"I'm going to touch it okay?" Dean said verbally first so Sam can know what he's doing and to prepare himself.

Sam shook his head rapidly and tried to wiggle out of Dean's grip but he was to weak and in to much pain.

"Plese Dean, don't do it," Sam begged. Dean felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry, little brother, but I have to. I'll do it as gently as possible, okay?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Dean started with Sam's right side, gently probing to feel for any breaks or fractures. Sam winced and whimpered alot but when Dean barely touched Sam's left rib, Sam cried out in pain and he sobbed into Dean's chest. Definitely a broken rib.

Dean gently rocked Sam and him back and forth until Sam's sobs turned into quiet sniffles.

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and scooted out from under him.

"Think you can walk?"

Sam shook his head and Dean sighed.

"Okay, Sammy, I need you to go on my back okay? It might hurt like a bitch but I'm going to take care of you when we get back to the motel."

Sam just nodded and lifted up his thin arms. Dean crouched in front of Sam and Sam crawled on him, his scrawny legs wrapped around Dean's waist.

"Okay, Sammy, hold on," Dean gritted his teeth and all he got back in response was Sam's arms tightening around his neck.

"One...two..." Dean warned, "Three!"

He stood up and Sam screamed in pain before slumping all his weight on Dean's back.

"Sammy?!" Dean called out. Sam stayed silent but Dean felt Sam breathing on his neck so he concluded that his little brother passed out. He didn't know whether to feel glad or concerned.

The walk back to the motel was a bitch, and Sam woke up again halfway there, his whimpers and cries were heard near Dean's ears. Dean thanked God that nobody was on the streets and near their motel room when they finally got there.

Dean gently laid Sam down on his bed and went quickly to fetch the first aid kit. When Dean returned, Sam's eyes were closed, and his breathing was irregular.

Dean touched his forehead and cursed when it was to hot for comfort. He gently stirred Sam awake since it's not a good idea to sleep when you have a head injury.

"Dee?" Sam mumbled sleepily. Dean hummed and bandaged Sam's cut on his forehead and fingers.

"I don't feel so good...." Sam burped, and Dean reflectively grabbed the trashcan and stuck it under Sam. Sam gagged and vomited in the trashcan, tears streaming down his face from the pain it caused on his ribs. Dean rubbed circles on Sam's back and held his hair back as Sam dry heaved.

Dean grabbed the trashcan from Sam's trembling hands when he finished.

"Better?" Dean asked, wiping the sweat and vomit from Sam's face with a wet towel he grabbed from the bathroom.

"Much," Sam sighed and closed his eyes blissfully at his big brothers comforting hands.

"I still need to bandage your ribs," Dean reminded. Sam groaned but didn't say anything else.

"Tell me if you feel sick again."

"Okay."

Dean gently wrapped Sam's ribs and he winced every once in a while.

"I wish I could take you to the fucking hospital," Dean seethed at his father for leaving them by themselves.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said soothingly. Dean was supposed to sooth Sam. Not the other way around.

"Not it's not Sam!" Dean finally blew up, making Sam flinch slightly. Dean felt slightly guilty for scaring his brother but he was to deep in his emotions.

"Who did this to you anyway!" Dean demanded, pacing angrily. Sam opened his mouth then closed it.

"Who. Did. This. To. You."

Sam sighed. "Bill."

Dean stopped pacing and his hands clenched into fists. "Bill who?"

Sam sighed again. "Bill Seth."

Dean started breathing heavily and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to rip his teeth out," Dean muttered more threats and curses that would have made their dad blush.

"Please, Dean," Sam said quietly, looking down at his hands. "Not right, now."

Dean inmeditally stopped and warped his arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling Sam close to his chest. He felt Sam sigh and snuggle more into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, slightly hurt. Sam tensed and fiddled with Dean's t-shirt the same way he did when he was a kid and was nervous to tell Dean something.

"I wanted to fight. I didn't want to go against what you raised me to do Dean."

Sam sniffled and Dean sighed.

"Oh, Sam you dumbass. Your not weak when you ask for help. I think it's the exact opposite. Asking for help is the most bravest thing ever. I don't want you to get hurt Sammy, because it hurts me to see you in pain. Don't ever call yourselves weak. You are the strongest, smartest person I know, okay bitch?"

Sam snorted. "Okay, jerk."

The conversation turned quiet until Sam broke it.

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment & kudo!!
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me!!
> 
> Thank you <33


End file.
